Broken Apart
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: She did everything for him. He did nothing for her. She always listened to him. He always ignored her. He was her world. Then she realizes what she is to him...Not the pairing you'd expect. Please R&R. Kinda Angsty. Oneshot. I don't own Naruto.


**Broken Apart**

_I called out to you,_

_You didn't respond._

_I screamed for your help,_

_You didn't budge._

_I alone saved your life,_

_You thanked the others._

_I try to tell you the truth,_

_But you just don't listen._

_Am I nothing to you?_

_Am I just a mere stranger?_

_You refuse to listen,_

_I'm sick of it._

_Why don't you answer?!?!_

_Are you scared to face me?!!_

_I am deemed useless,_

_But you should carry the title._

_I've asked nothing of you--_

_And done everything for you._

_Why won't you listen?!?!!_

_You leave me stranded alone, abandoned._

_To be forgotten by everyone and left behind forever._

_You've forsaken me._

_And now I know why._

_I called out to you,_

_Why you didn't respond._

_I screamed for your help,_

_Why you didn't budge._

_I alone saved your life,_

_Why you thanked the others._

_I tried to tell you the truth,_

_But you just didn't listen._

_Now, I reach out to touch you,_

_Yet my hand passes right through you._

_I've come to realize,_

_I'm not real anymore._

_And it's because of you._

_I've given my soul to you,_

_Placed my life in your hands._

_But you bend my soul,_

_Until it breaks._

_You toy with my life,_

_Until you are bored with it._

_It's because of you,_

_I am broken._

_Because of you,_

_I am shattered._

_It's all your fault,_

_That I am past repair._

_You now call to me._

_I don't respond._

_You scream for my help._

_I don't budge._

_You try to fix things,_

_I simply ignore you._

_You try to talk things out._

_I just won't listen._

_Now it is your turn to ask me why._

_To understand how it felt,_

_To be all alone._

_To be stranded alone and abandoned._

_To be forgotten by everyone and left behind forever._

_To be forsaken._

_I would help you,_

_If you would've helped me._

_You wouldn't be dieing,_

_If you would've looked at me._

_You wouldn't be like this,_

_If only you didn't ignore me for so long._

_You have brought this upon yourself._

_With your last words,_

_You ask me why._

_Why I didn't help you._

_Why I didn't save you._

_I answer you,_

_"Truth is,_

_I already had._

_Many times,_

_Several times._

_Yet you ignored me._

_Neglected me._

_Forsakened me._

_I gave you my soul,_

_Placed my life in your hands._

_You broke me down,_

_Ripped me apart._

_You played with me cruelly,_

_Then discarded me like trash._

_But now, I can't do anything._

_You made me this way._

_Now I'm not real anymore,_

_And there's nothing I can do._

_But you've brought this upon yourself._

_It's because of you,_

_This is how it ends, Naruto._

_Because of you. . . ."_

_He breathes deeply,_

_And lets my words sink in._

_Then he answers,_

_Calmly;_

_"Gomenasai, Hinata-san._

_I'm sorry I made you this way._

_Truly sorry, Hinata-san._

_Forgive me, please. . . ."_

_The words hardly escape his lips,_

_Before he finally dies._

_His corpse lay there,_

_His spirit next to mine._

_"Forgive me, Naruto-san._

_But I must think about it._

_And if you truly deserve it,_

_I shall."_

_We stand there silently,_

_Looking at each other for some time._

_I think about it,_

_Time to time,_

_Not knowing what to say._

_"Hai."_

_Comes my reply._

_"Arigato Hinata-chan._

_Now, I can rest in peace."_

_"As can I, Naruto-kun._

_Let us go to our eternal rest._

_And go to our judgment day._

_I hope to see you one the other side."_

_"As do I,_

_My love."_

_We go up together,_

_And receive our judgment._

_We then meet again,_

_In a better place._

_May we both Rest In Peace for eternity._

_Despite the past we've had._

_I guess I'm not so broken,_

_After all._

_Because he's mended me whole._

**And Back Together Again**

**_R.I.P._**

**_NarutoXHinata_**

****

A/N: Yeah, kinda Angsty. And I would've published this sooner, but Firefox was being an ass. So I have to type on the laptop, upload, then go on the home computer and publish. What a drag. . .but I'm able to update again!!! Well, please Review!!


End file.
